eatmefandomcom-20200214-history
About Us
Alice and Joey I (Alice) currently work in IT, but I've done a lot of professional cooking, and plan to do more in the future. I've loved exploring new foods and trying new things longer than I've loved making them. I have a focus on quality and details. As a chef, I can tell when another cook is lazy or just not managed well. I'm fascinated by the differences in kitchens and restaurants as a whole. I eat everywhere I go and will choose vacation destinations based solely on the food around. Joey is my boyfriend of 9 years (marriage is overrated), and almost always with me on my gastro-adventures. He works in road construction but recently got part-time position working with me as a prep cook. He used to be fairly picky, but I took care of that. He's my first and last food critic and always has valuable input on my journey. He motivated me to start this blog/wiki and I couldn't do it without him. If you see hands and arms in the food photos, they're most likely his! "Eat Me" - The Name I've always had a strong love for Alice in Wonderland, starting with American McGee's Alice (video game for PC), which made me read the books. I've never been a huge fan of the Disney versions. Call me a hipster if you must! So, when creating this wiki, I wanted a short, easy-to-remember name that went with the Alice in Wonderland theme.You all probably remember the cakes that said "Eat Me" in the story, but I'll be eating much more than cakes, and hopefully they won't affect my size as much as they did Alice Liddell's! "Eat Me" - The Wikiblog? Normally you'd find food reviews in a blog setting, such as Tumblr or Wordpress. But for me, every time I tried to start this project on one of those mediums, I could never begin. I'm not the type to just ramble on about my experience and expect someone to go out of their way to read all of it. But, I love wikis. I've worked on them professionally and personally for many different projects. I love the formatting. I love filling them in and watching them grow. I especially love Wikia. So, I had a crazy idea: put the blog on a wiki. I immediately loved the thought, and began immediately. I feel that in a wiki you can search for what you want. I can tag pages with categories such as "sushi" or "Reno", so you can go straight to what you want to find. I can make tables full of information such as addresses, wiki passwords, websites, etc. There's just so much more I find valuable than in a plain old blog. And there's just so many food blogs out there. This sets me apart. "Eat Me" - The Mission My first goal is to make a page on this wiki for every place I've ever eaten, and can remember my experience. I know, right? But trust me, I like this stuff. I love compiling data and having a place where I can then search for and review that data. I hope that other people in my area will find information they need that Google or Yelp won't necessarily give them. And if not, I will just have fun cataloging me and Joey's life in the world of food. I will always use my own photos that I take with my own two hands, except for occasional use of their logo of a photo of the restaurant sign from Google street view for the page's infobox. And if you own/run a business I was unhappy with, please reach out to me on Facebook. I'd be happy to go into detail about what went wrong. As a chef, I believe I can also offer advice on how to improve. Someday I'd like to move this to a privately hosted wiki where there can be more than just me. I'd love others to join in on this adventure, in the right circumstances. How cool would it be for 3-5 people from across the country to be making pages on one wiki for places they've eaten? We'll see.